I sing better!
by RosesAndFlames
Summary: Mira makes a singing contest.Just the girls are allowed to participate.The two finalist are Lucy and Lisanna.But this will be a singing contest?Or more like who-will-win-Natsu contest?One-shot! Review and no flames please!


**Summary:Mira mades a singing the girls are allowed to two finalistes are Lucy and this will be a singing contest?Or more like who-will-win-Natsu contest?One-shot!**

**The songs are:amile-avril lavigne,hit the lights-selena gomez,diamonds-rihanna,ordinary girl-miley cyrus,my heart will go on-celine dion,wherever you go-miley cyrus,stay-rihanna,girlfriend-avril lavigne,22-taylor swift,come & get it-selena gomez**

A beautiful day at Fairy Tail.A perfect day for a singing contest.

"Everyone!Listen to me!" Mira yelled and everyone watched her

"I will make a singing wants to participate will have to sign this paper!The winner will win a day at Fairy Tail Spa for free!" Mirajane yelled

"Wohooo,I can show my talent again!" Gajeel said cheerfully

"It's only for girls,Gajeel." Mira said disappointing him

After Mira stopped talking,everything was back to normal.

Mira was going to wash some glasess when,a voice called her:

"Mira!" Lucy said

"Yes, 's up?" Mira asked smiling

"Me and the girls want to participate in the contest." Lucy said pointing behing her.

"Ok, ,let's see who will participate:Juvia,Lisanna,Cana,Bisca,Levy,Erza,Wen dy and girls,will have to sign here." Mira said pointing to the paper

"You will not participate,onee-chan?" Lisanna asked her sister

"No,Lisanna.I will be with,Evergreen and Jenny." Mira said smiling

"Jenny?You mean Jenny Realight?" Lisanna asked surprised

"Yes,Jenny Blue Pegasus." the white haired beauty replied

"I thought you were enemies." Lucy said

"No,we aren't." Mirajane said

"Anyway,girls,the contest will start tomorrow,at five o' ?" the take over mage asked

"Ok." all the girls said in unison

AFTER A DAY

"Fairy Tail!Today is the singing contest!" Mirajane shouted from the stage

"The girls who will participate will be:Juvia Lockser,Cana Alberona,Bisca Connell,Levy McGarden,Erza Scarlet,Wendy Marvell,Lucy Heartfillia and Lisanna Strauss!"

"And the judges will be:me,Mirajane Strauss,Jenny Realight and Evergreen from Thunder God Tribe!"

Everyone cheered.

"And,now our first candidate,Juvia Lockser!" Mirajane yelled

Everyone was applausing.

"_You know that I'm a crazy b*tch__  
__I do what I want, when I feel like it__  
__All I wanna do is lose control__  
__But you don't really give a sh*t__  
__Ya go with it, go with it, go with it__  
__'__Cause you're f*ckin' crazy__  
__Rock n' roll___

_You-ou said "hey__  
__What's your name?"__  
__It took one look and__  
__Now I'm not the same.___

_Yeah, you said "Hey"__  
__And since that day,__  
__You stole my heart and you're the one to blame__  
__  
__Yeah___

_And that's why I smile.__  
__It's been a while__  
__Since everyday and everything has felt this right__  
__And now__  
__You turn it all around__  
__And suddenly you're all I need__  
__The reason why,__  
__I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.___

_Last night I blacked out, I think.__  
__What did you, what did you put in my drink?__  
__I remember making out and then__  
__Oh oh__  
__I Woke up with a new tattoo__  
__Your name was on me and my name was on you.__  
__I would do it all over again___

_You-ou said "hey (hey)__  
__What's your name?" (what's your name?)__  
__It took one look and__  
__Now I'm not the same.___

_Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)__  
__And since that day, (since that day)__  
__You stole my heart and you're the one to blame___

_[chorus]__  
__And that's why I smile.__  
__It's been a while__  
__Since everyday and everything has felt this right__  
__And now__  
__You turn it all around__  
__And suddenly you're all I need__  
__The reason why,__  
__I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.__  
__The reason why,__  
__I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile._

"Juvia!You were pretty amazing!" Mirajane said

"Now let's hear what Jenny thoughts."

"You are singing very good, you are not so amazing." Jenny said

"I think that you are singing awful." Evergreen said

Juvia started crying.

"Juvia!Don't cry!You frogot the best part of this contest!You have to dedicate this song to someone!So who will be the lucky one?" Mirajane asked with sparkle in her eyes

"Of course,Gray-sama!" Juvia said

"You heard that,Gray?Juvia dedicated this song for you!" Mirajane said to the embarassed Gray

"Let's hear the next candidate:Bisca Connell!"

"_Here we are now  
Everything is about to change  
We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday  
A chapter ending but the stories only just begun  
__A page is turning for everyone_

So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go  
Wherever I go

So excited I can barely even catch my breath  
WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead  
This happy ending is the start of all our dreams  
And I know your heart is with me

So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go

Its time to show the world we've got something to say  
A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away  
I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday  
We'll never fade away

So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me_

So I'm moving on...

"Wow,Bisca...you are singing...AWFUL!" Mirajane admited

"I'm sorry but it's true." Jenny said

"Yeah,you are horrible." Evergreen said

"Bisca,who will you dedicate this song?" Mira asked

"Alzack!" Bisca yelled

"Now!Cana Alberona!" Mirajane yelled

_It's the boy who never told I like you  
It's the girl you let get away  
It's the one you saw that day on the train  
But you freaked out and walked away_

It's the plane you wanna catch to vegas  
Things you swear you do before you die  
It's the city you love that waits for you  
But you're too damn scared to fly

Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight  
_  
It's the time that you totally screwed up  
Still you try to get it out your brain  
It's the fight you head when you didn't make up  
It's the past that you're dieing to change  
It's all the money that you're saving  
While the good life passes by  
It's all the dreams that never came true  
Cause you're too damn scared to try_

Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight

"Wow!Cana,you are singing so good!You aren't drunk right?" Mirajane asked

"I'm drunk!" Cana yelled

"Very good voice." Jenny said

"You sing very well." Evergreen complimented also

"Everyone!I dedicate this song to Laxus Drayer!" Cana yelled getting of the stage

"To Laxus?" Mira asked surprised

"Anyway!Next!Levy McGarden!" Jenny said

_Uhoo oh yeah,  
La da a da_

Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath...  
I'm just an ordinary girl!

Chours:Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)

How are you?  
Hello, Good-bye  
One day here, One day there  
_And again it's time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
But my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Every where I arrive, I get high-5's  
They pay me larger than life  
(Yeaheaaaa)  
I'm just an ordinary girl!_

Chours:Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored (Yeah)  
_I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl_

"Pretty voice,Levy!" Mira said smiling to the bluenette

"A little pitched,but cool voice." Evergreen said

"Nah...ugly voice..." Jenny said bored

"Who will you dedicate this song?" Mira asked

"Um...Gajeel!" Levy said shyly

"Wow!Next is Erza Scarlet!" Mira said

"  
_Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond_

Find light in the beautiful sea  
I chose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright, tonight you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
_We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

"No offence...Erza,but,I don't like your voice." Mira said

"I don't like your voice sound like a man!" Jenny said

"You sound like a hippo!Or like a man,like Jenny voice,go away!" Evergreen said roughly

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Erza yelled angrily

"Now,now, down please!WHo will you dedicate this special song,Erza?

"To no one." Erza said

"But you have to choose someone!" Mira said

"Fine,I choose...Jellal." Erza said blushing

"Haha!I knew that you love him!" Mira said laughing

"Next!Wendy Marvell!" Evergreen yelled

"_Every night in  
My Dreams I see you  
I feel you  
That is how  
I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come  
__To show you go on  
Near far  
Wherever you are_  
_I believe that  
The heart does go on  
Once more  
You open the door  
And you're here  
In my heart  
And my heart  
Will go on and on  
Love can touch us  
One time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never  
let go till we're gone  
Love was when  
I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life  
We'll always go on  
Near far  
Wherever you are  
I believe that  
The heart does go on  
Once more  
You open the door  
And you're here  
In my heart and  
My heart  
Will go on and on_

"Wendy!You sound like an angel!" Mira said watching her

"She's have talent,little girl." Jenny said smiling gently

"You're so cute!" Evergreen said

"Who you dedicate this song,little one?Jenny asked

"Uh...to Romeo Conbolt..." Wendy said blushing

"Next is my sister!Lisanna Strauss!" Mirajane said

"_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air, said show me something  
He said, if you dare come a little closer_

Round and around and around and around we go  
Ooh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take, it's given  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Ooh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay_

Ooooh the reason I hold on  
Ooooh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving..._

"Best voice so far!" Jenny said quickly

"Your right!You were amazing,Lisanna!" Mira cheered

"You're good." Evergreen said

"Um...I want to dedicate this song to Natsu Dragneel!" Lisanna said blushing

"Oh..." Mira said sadly

She know that Lisanna likes Natsu,but...Lucy likes Natsu really supports Lucy,even if Lisanna is her sister.

"Next is Lucy Heartfillia!" Mirajane yelled

"I_t feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters__  
__And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh__  
__It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight__  
__To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh__  
__Yeaaaah__  
__We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time__  
__It's miserable and magical oh yeah__  
__Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh_

_I don't know about you but im feeling 22__  
__Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you__  
__You don't know about me but I bet you want to__  
__Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22___

_It seems like one of those nights__  
__This place is too crowded too many cool kids__  
__It seems like one of those nights__  
__We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping__  
__Yeaaaah__  
__We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way__  
__It's miserable and magical oh yeah__  
__Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh___

_I don't know about you but im feeling 22__  
__Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you__  
__You don't know about me but I bet you want to__  
__Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22___

_I don't know about you, 22, 22_

"Wooooooooooow!" Mira said sh

ocked

"Wooooooooooooooow!" Jenny said even more shocked

"Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!" Evergreen said even more shocked than Jenny and Mira

"Your voice is,is absolutely amazing!YOu are the best in this show!" jenny said

"She's right!YOu are awesome!" Evergreen said

"Lucy,you were wonderful!Who will you dedicate this song?" Mira asked knowing aleardy the answer

"To Natsu!" Lucy said smiling

Everyone was first Lisanna,and then Lucy?He was that handsome?Everyone thought.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Natsu yelled confused

"You have to girls by your side,flame brain." Gray said

"What?Lucy is in love with Natsu?I will win this contest and make Natsu be all mine!" Lisanna said laughing like a crazy muahahahah muahahbahahahahaahahahahahahamuahahahahahahahahaha hahah

"Now!The two girls that are going in the final are:Lisanna Strauss and Lucy Heartfillia!" Mirajane yelled

Everyone people for Lucy,and other for mostly,for Lucy.

"The first will be,Lisanna Strauss!" jenny said

"_Hey hey, you you__  
__I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way, no way__  
__I think you need a new one__  
__Hey hey, you you__  
__I could be your girlfriend___

_Hey hey, you you__  
__I know that you like me__  
__No way, no way__  
__You know it's not a secret__  
__Hey hey, you you__  
__I want to be your girlfriend___

_You're so fine__  
__I want you mine__  
__You're so delicious__  
__I think about you all the time__  
__You're so addictive__  
__Don't you know__  
__What I can do__  
__To make you feel alright__  
__( alright alright alright)___

_Don't pretend__  
__I think you know__  
__I'm damn precious__  
__And hell yeah__  
__I'm the mother fucking princess__  
__I can tell you like me too__  
__And you know I'm right__  
__( I'm right I'm right I'm right)___

_She's like so whatever__  
__You can do so much better__  
__I think we should get together now__  
__And that's what everyone's talking about___

_Hey hey, you you__  
__I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way no way__  
__I think you need a new one_  
_Hey hey, you you__  
__I could be your girlfriend___

_Hey hey, you you__  
__I know that you like me__  
__No way, no way__  
__You know it's not a secret__  
__Hey hey, you you__  
__I want to be your girlfriend___

_I can see the way__  
__I see the way you look at me__  
__And even when you look away__  
__I know you think of me__  
__I know you talk about me all the time__  
__Again and again__  
__( Again again again)___

_So come over here__  
__And tell me what I wanna hear__  
__Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear__  
__I don't wanna hear you say her name___

_Ever again__  
__( Ever again again again)___

_She's like so whatever__  
__And you can do so much better__  
__I think we should get together now__  
__And that's what everyone's talking about___

_Hey hey, you you__  
__I don't like your girlfriend__  
__No way, no way__  
__I think you need a new one__  
__Hey hey, you you__  
__I could be your girlfriend_

"Now,Lucy Heartfillia!" Mirajane said

"_When you're ready come and get it (x2)__  
__Na na na (x3)___

_When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)___

_When you're ready come and get it__  
__Na na na (x3)___

_You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation__  
__I'll be sittin' right here real patient__  
__All day all night I'll be waitin' standby__  
__Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you__  
__All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._  
_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.__  
__I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet. This love ain't finished yet…__  
__So baby whenever you're ready…___

_[chorus]__  
__When you're ready come and get it (x2)__  
__Na na na (x3)___

_When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)___

_When you're ready come and get it__  
__Na na na (x3)___

_You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.__  
__And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs.__  
__I'm gon' love you for life I ain't leaving your side__  
__Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it__  
__Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie, no lie__  
__I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.__  
__So baby whenever you're ready…..___

_[chorus]__  
__When you're ready come and get it (x2)__  
__Na na na (x3)___

_When you're re-e-e-dy (x2)___

_When you're ready come and get it__  
__Na na na (x3)___

_This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily__  
__I'll know I'll know I'll know__  
__Because you love me so…Yeah!___

_[chorus]_  
_When you ready come and get it__  
__Na na na (x3)__  
_

"Well,what do you think,Jenny?Who is the best Lucy or Lisanna?" Mirajane asked

"Well,I think Lucy." Jenny answered smiling at Lucy

"Evergreen,how about you?"

"I think,Lucy voice is better."

"Sorry, I have to go with Lucy!" Mira said

"EVERYONE APPLAUSING FOR THE WINNER!LUCY HEARTFILLIA!" Mirajane yelled

"It's not fair!I should've win!" Lisanna said angry

"Lucy was better than you!" Evergreen said

"Yeah,she was!She;s amazing!" Jenny said

'Well,she really is.' Lisanna thought smiling

"Lucy." Lisanna said firmly

"What's the matter,Lisanna?"

"We can be friends right?" Lisanna asked

"Sure!" Lucy said

And they hugged.

Everyone was "awwwwwww".

And in that special night,Natsu confessed to Lucy.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
